Titanic
by eliszaba
Summary: Co by se stalo kdyby se Rose s Jackem znali ještě před Titanikem, a rozhodli se utéct do Ameriky na TITANIKU, bez Rosiny matky a snoubence? Ovlivnilo by to celý příběh? Samožejmě ano. Rose s Jackem utíkají na Titaniku z nže hned první noc, co jsou na Titaniku, kdosi pošle Rose výhružný dopis, s tím že o ní. Rose se sice rozhodne dopis ignorovat, jenže stále přemýšlí í


**Zdravim. Rozhodla jsem napsat příběch k jednomu hroooozně moc úzásnému filmu. Tomuto skoro tří hodinovému filmu, jsem úplně propadla. Titanic :))** **no nevim jestli se vám tenhle příběh bude líbit, ale za pokus to stojí..**

Domu se vrátím, stejně jako každý den ,pozdě odpoledne. Matka z toho není nijak zvlášť nadšená. Spíše jí to vadí.Ani se jí nedivím, jenže co s tím nadělá. Nic.Už jsem skoro dospělá( je mi sedmnáct). A rozhodně za žádnou cenu se jí nehodlám více podřizovat. Už mi stačí, že mě donutila zasnoubit se s bohatým Calem Hockleyem, který mi je nanejvýš stejně, jako celá tahle vyšší společnost (včetně mé matky) nesympatická. Tuto společenskou vrstvu z celého srdce nenávidím. Jen díky ní se musím neustále přetvařovat a přijímat fakt , že celý můj život je pouhá přetvářka.

Už se nemůžu dočkat, až odsud dneska v noci vypadnu a uteču s Jackem do Ameriky, kde konečně začnu žít nový pořádný život. Život, ve kterém se nebudu muset řídit žádnými pravidly a přemýšlet o tom, jestli mé chování odpovídá vyšší společenské normě. Budu žít v zemi, kde si jsou všichni před Bohem, zákonem a společností rovni. Budu se moc sama rozhodnout s kým budu sdílet svůj život. Nebudu si muset brát odporného Calema. Ale budu si budu moc vzít svou pravou lásku Jacka.

Dnes večer mě ještě čeká poslední večeře s místní smetánkou, kterou pořádá jistá Margareth Molly Brownová ve svém zámku. Má to prý být večeře na rozloučenou, protože Molly zítra také odjíždí do Ameriky, takže si budu muset dávat pozor, abych na ní cestou někde nenarazila, což si ale nemyslím, že by se mohlo stát, protože Molly pojede 1.třídou, kdežto my s Jackem pojedeme 3. třídou.

Otevřu skříň a vyndám z ní z krémové šaty. Jsou hezké. Přejedu po nich lehce rukou. Hedvábí a krajky. Nádhera. Mám takový pocit, že jsem je dostala minulý rok k sedmnáctinám od Calema. Ačkoliv ho nesnáším, musím uznat, že pro vybírání šatů má dobrý vkus.

,,Rose!" zakřičí na mě matka, když sedíme v kočaře,, ty už mě zase neposloucháš. Říkala jsem ti přece, že si máš vzít ty smaragdové šaty. Ty, co jsi dostala od Margareth. "

Nahodím překvapený, nevinný výraz,, to jste opravdu říkala mamam? "

,, Jistěže drahoušku. Navíc je zdvořilé vzít si je, když nás Margareth opouští."

,, Musím souhlasit s tvou matkou, Rose. Proč sis vlastně vzala tyhle? Vůbec se nehodí pro smuteční večer. Hlavně nezapomeň, že to budeme mi dva, kdo zdědí její veškerý majetek poté, co nás zítra opustí." Ozve se vedle mě Calem. Málem bych zapomněla, že tu vedle mě sedí. Nějaký majetek mi je mi ukradený, ale asi bych to měla brát, jako vážnou věc.

,, Omlouvám se, už se to vícekrát nestane."

,, To doufám,"ukončí celou tuhle konverzaci matka. Po zbytek cesty raději mlčím,i přestože matka o něčem horlivě s Calemem diskutuje.

Na zámek dorazíme krátce před osmou hodinou. Matka a Molly jsou velice dobré přítelkyně, takže na zámku jsem skoro každou chvíli. Zámek na mě působí chladným dojmem. Sice má dokonalou zahradu, ale to pro mě neznamená nic. Nikdy bych tu totiž s Calemem nebyla šťastná. Jackovi by se tu nejspíš líbilO. Měl by tu spoustu věcí, které by mohl namalovat, jenže o tom můžu jen snít.

Calem nabídne mně a mé matce rámě. Musím ho přijmout, i když nechci. Poté vkročíme do domu.

Je tu veškerá místní smetánka, kterou až moc důvěrně znám. Matka se od nás oddělí, takže s Calemem zamíříme k jednomu z volných stolů. Calem chce být se mnou osamotě, což nevěstí nic dobrého. Číšník nám nabídne sklenku šampaňského. Vezmu si ji.

,, Víš že bys to neměla pít. Kazí tě to a já tě nechci mít zkaženou."usměje se na mě Calem. Já mu úsměv neoplatím. Místo toho se napiji. Cítím bublinky a teplo které se mi rozlévá celým tělem. ,, Záleží na úhlu pohledu. Také bych mohla říct, že mě tahle společnost kazí. A co bys potom řekl ty? nejspíš nic."

,, Takhle se mnou , Rose, mluvit nebudeš!"

,,Proč? Protože to neodpovídá společenské normě?"

,, Přestaň!"

,, Jak myslíš.." Poté vstanu. Musím odsud vypadnout. Nevydržím tu ani minutu.

Začnu se rychle prodírat mezi lidmi směrem ke dveřím. POtřebuji se nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu. Calem na mě cosi křičí, ale mě je to jedno. Už není součástí mého života. Utíkám. Zastavím se teprve až, když nemůžu popadnout dech. Vyčerpáním se sesunu k zemi. Jsem v zámeckém parku. V dálce vidím světla, která vycházejí ze zámku. Calem mě nejspíš hledá, jenže on už je nikdo a nikým zůstane navždy.

Nevím, jak dlouho tu takhle sedím. Čas pro mě neznamená nic. Teda vlastně ano, čas pro mě znamená krátící se vzdálenost mezi mnou a Jackem. Mám se s ním sejít za pár hodin na nádraží.

Vstanu. Je nejvyšší čas, abych se vrátila zpátky do zámku. Matka by si mohla dělat starosti, což by mému útěku zrovna moc nepřispělo. Potřebuji aby nechytila podezření aspoň tak do osmé hodiny raní. To už bych měla být s Jackem v Southamptonu. Daleko od ní na to aby měla čas něco podniknout.

Před zámkem na mě čeká Calem. Je rozzuřený. Vidím mu to na očích. ,, Tak takhle se opravdu Rosemarie chovat nebudeš! Slyšíš? To bylo naposledy, co jsi mi takhle utekla. Jako tvůj budoucí manžel ti nehodlám tolerovat toto chování. Prozatím budu dělat, že se nic nestalo. Ano?''

,, Je mi to líto Calme. Chovala jsem se nanejvýš sobecky a dětinsky. Nechala jsem se pohltit svým vztekem a zapomněla na tebe. " sklopím hlavu k zemi. Chvíli se dívám jen tupě do země, abych vyvolala slzy. Potřebuji něco co mu donutí mi uvěřit. Konečně cítím, jak mi po tváři steče slza a za ní hned další a další. Brečím. Zvednu hlavu. Calem mi na to skočil. Přiskočí ke mně a obejme mě. ,,No tak. Rose. To bude dobrý, víš, že já to tak nemyslel." Přikývnu. Začne mě hladit po vlasech. Nejdradši bych utekla stovky kilometrů daleko, jen abych nemusela být s ním. Ale sestrvám. Je to důležité pro mou budoucnost. Po chvíli Calem povolí své sevření. Odtáhnu se od něj. Stojíme mlčky proti sobě. Nevím, co mám říct. Chystám se odejít, jenže on mě zadrží a pak mě poprvé za tu dobu, co jsem s ním zasnoubená políbí. Naštěstí jde jen o krátký polibek ,za což mu jsem vděcná.

Domů se vrátíme pozdě v noci. Mám akorát tak čas na to ,abych si stihla na sebe obléknout šaty, co mi včera přinesl Jack, sbalit si do kufru jen ty nejnutnější věci, a napsat matce a Calemovi poslední dopis, ve kterém se už konečně nemusím přetvařovat.

Počkám až celá vila utihne. Teprve pak se vydám po schdodišti do haly. Na shodech se snažím našlapovat potichu, abych nikoho nevzbudila. V hale zahnu do salónu a vyjdu ven zadními dveřmi. Kdybych šla hlavními dveřmi hrozilo by, že by mě někdo mohl spatřit na ulici. Ještě naposled zavítám do stájí, kde se rozloučím s naší arabkou. Potom už mi nic nebrání v tom abych odsud odešla.

**konečně je první kapitola na světě! další kapitolu se pokusim přidat v nejbližší době. **


End file.
